Family Secrets
by Steffie1
Summary: MegaMan Legends. While he visited his paternal grandparents for the first time, Glyde discovered a shocking secret, and even more secrets along the way...
1. Hello Granny & Grampa

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Family Secrets  
Chapter 1: Hello Granny & Grampa

_Glyde's P.O.V._

It had only been five months since Daddy had...passed away. But, it felt longer. Training to become the next CEO of Daddy's company is something I must still get used to. I felt out of my element. I'm used to being a henchman, not being the boss. To make matters worse, it looks like it could be a stressful job. Hopefully it'll change soon. Denise told me that I shouldn't worry; she too struggled at first as the highest-ranking person on the police force, but soon became a professional. In other words: if she can do it, so can I.

I am very worried about Mommy. She hardly eats; and she sleeps in for hours. It's not good for her to keep all her emotions bottled up like that. I heard people eventually have nervous breakdowns after bottling their emotions up for too. The maids and butlers tried talking her into going to see a psychiatrist, but she wouldn't listen. She also gets very irritated whenever I ask her if she'll be okay when I'm out.

Like today, for instance. Mommy told me that Daddy's parents would like me to visit them (Strange, Daddy told me that they have passed away before I was born, but anyways..). I asked Mommy if she'd like to go with; and she said no. The moment I asked if she'll be okay on her own, she accused me of seeing her as fragile china, and stormed into her room. Before I left, I knocked on her bedroom door and said goodbye. I heard her mumble that I must drive safely.

_Much later, the house of Glyde's grandparents_

Finally climbing out of my silver sports car, I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves down. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of brown slip-on shoes, dark brown pants, white T-shirt with a print of a birdbot's head and a sea-green jacket. I also wore a pair of sunglasses. I hope I didn't look too casual..

I had finally arrived in front of my grandparents' front gate and stared at the home of my Granny and Grampa. It was a humble cottage; not a mansion that I was expecting. The walls were the colour of cream, the roof an apple red, the fence around the cottage was ivory-white. The front yard was small. The smell of cut grass filled the air. The garden was filled with violets, honey-suckles and many other flowers I couldn't remember the names of.

Checking first that there's no vicious dogs that'll attack me if I'm on their masters' property, the gate screeched loudly as I swung it open when I entered the yard. I cringed as the loud noise made the residence of the cottage realize someone was in their yard.

The front door swung open; revealing a tall elderly man and a short elderly woman. The woman wore a simple violet dress, a white shawl and black slippers. Her white hair was tied into a tight bun. The only wrinkles on her face were the crow's feet and some deep lines around her mouth. One could see she was beautiful during her prime. The man wore a grey long-sleeved jersey, dark-grey pants and black shoes. His grey hair was neatly styled back. He had both a moustache and a small beard. Looking much closer, I could see that they are both Asian. Strange, Daddy didn't look Asian at all. In fact, I don't see how this elderly couple could be his parents...

"Hello young man, you must be Yukihiko Ayanokoji Junior, correct?" Grampa greeted with a bright smile. I nodded foolishly as I walked towards them.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Granny smiled warmly.  
"It's so nice to meet you both." I greeted as I tried to figure out whether I should hug them, or give them a handshake. I didn't have to ponder long as I was greeted with a bone-crushing hug by both grandparents.  
"Come in boy, and make yourself at home!" Grampa invited as he allowed Granny in first.

_PLACE_

Much later

I was having such a great time with my parents. They told me so many things that I've always wondered. They told me how Daddy and Mommy met; which I found quite helpful. Daddy didn't explain in his book in detail how it happened. They also told me how naughty Daddy was. I found that quite shocking! He always told me that he was a little angel at school.

My grandparents and I sat in the living room. Granny showed me photos of Daddy from toddler to adulthood. What really creeped me out was how he looked exactly like me when he was my age. "...and this photo was taken on your Daddy's wedding day." Grampa smiled broadly as he pointed at the photo of the newly-wed couple. Granny and Grampa then chatted about what happened at the wedding.

"Grampa? Granny?" I piped up. I was a bit nervous. I hoped what I'm going to ask won't anger them.  
"Yes, Yuki Junior?" Both my grandparents asked at the same time.  
"Why did you only show photos from when he was a toddler?"  
"Well, we only started taking photos from when he was a toddler. We were only able to afford a camera then..."  
"Not even photos of when he was born?"

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend."

"Should we tell him?" Granny whispered.  
"Well, he has to know..." Grampa sighed in frustration.  
"But, what if he reacts like Yuki...?" Granny panicked.  
"It doesn't matter, he has to know!" Grampa stated sternly.  
"What do I have to know?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Silence poisoned the air as the elderly couple found it difficult to give me even a tiny glance. After a few minutes, Grampa sighed and mumbled something about fetching some documents and photos. After a few minutes, Grampa came back with a worn shoebox. Placing it on the table, he removed the lid. Inside the box were hundreds of papers.

I stared at the papers and back to my grandparents. After Grampa nodded his head, I took a bundle of documents out. I paged through them until a photo amongst them caught my eye. It was a photo of my grandparents fifty years ago. They were standing with another man. This man looked familiar. My eyes widen in shock when I realized who it was. Back then, he looked like any normal human. He wasn't as...portly as I knew him. He didn't have any bionics either. He really had changed over the decades.

"Mr. Loath?" I whispered to myself. After I rid any nagging thoughts from my mind, I browsed through the rest of the documents. Another document caught my eye. It was a copy of adoption papers. Daddy's name was on it. My face turned as white as snow as I realized what it meant. I looked up at my grandparents, pointing at Daddy's name that was on the paper. Granny sighed deeply before she spoke. "When we told your father, he reacted by writing us out of his life. That's why he never told you about us. He felt that we had lied to him all these years..." "And Mr. Loath? How does he fit into the picture?" I dared to ask.

"When we were young, we longed for a child. Unfortunately, we are unable to bear any. We went to all the adoption agencies and orphanages we knew. For months we couldn't find any children to adopt. When we were ready to give up, Mr. Loath had approached us. He said he knew someone that would like to give his toddler son to us; as his wife was on her deathbed. He said the man knew he won't be able to look after the child on his own. He gave us documents to sign. We were then told never, ever to make contact with the toddler's father ever. And that was the last we've ever heard of Mr. Loath..."

"So, you wouldn't know who the father is at all; or how Mr. Loath fits into the picture." I stated as the elderly couple shook their heads.

After having another cup of tea, I hugged Daddy's adopted parents' goodbye. After I came home, I phoned Denise and asked if she wants to go see a movie with me. After our date, we went to her house and had some hot chocolate. After that, I returned home and went to bed.

But, I couldn't sleep. My mind was filled with unanswered questions. Why did Mr. Loath want the Ayanokojis to adopt somebody's baby? Does Daddy know who his real father is? I mean, what if I'm actually related to the Casketts, Bola or Klaymoor, or even worse: the Bonnes?!

First thing tomorrow; I must find out the truth, even if it's something I won't like...

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Shocking Discoveries!

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Family Secrets  
Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries!

_The next morning_

As soon as I was finished with breakfast, I flew the Glyde Swan towards my destination: Mr. Loath's airship. As soon as I landed the Glyde Swan inside, I leaped out and landed gracefully on my feet. Taking a deep breath, I dared myself to step out of the parking bay and into the long hallway.

This place was quiet; too quiet. My footsteps echoed as I walked through the long hallway. I heard my heart beat loudly in my ribcage. Huh, what was that sound?! It sounded like someone was running through the passageway, and right towards me! I stopped in my tracks and waited in agony. I almost died in fright when I saw her: Maddie Loath! Her usually tanned face was starched white with fright. Droplets of sweat trickled down her temple as she huffed loudly. Her entire body shook in shock. She was mumbling utter nonsense.

"Oh Maddie, you gave me such a fright! Hey, what's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost..." I began my sentence, but stopped the moment she fainted. Using my first aid knowledge, I positioned her correctly so that she'll regain consciousness soon.

But, what had given her such a scare? I looked at the long passageway that was in front of me. Hmm, this leads to Mr. Loath's office. But, what awaits me there? Bracing myself, I ran towards my late boss' office with all the speed I could muster.

After a few minutes, I stopped in front of the leader of the Loath family's office door. Gently grasping the doorknob, I turned it and the door clicked open. I dared myself to step inside. It was so dark and...scary. I closed the door behind myself as I tiptoed quietly around the office. Now, where was that switch? I felt against the walls until I eventually found one and flicked it on.

The moment the light filled the room, I noticed a bundle of photos on the floor, along with a small bundle of papers. Sitting on the floor, I browsed through them. The photos were actually the same ones Daddy's adopted parents had. The documents were actually the original copies. Strange, why would they be here?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. It sounded like it came from behind me. I jumped onto my feet and slowly turned my head around. What I saw shocked me. I felt all the blood in my body rush down to my feet. I felt quite dizzy. I started to giggle hysterically because I was in such a shock. So, this is the reason why Maddie had fainted...

"Not you too. It was bad enough Maddie screamed like a banshee the moment she saw me." the figure sighed from behind the desk. He was somehow casted in shadows, which made look even more sinister. With a mind of their own, my legs made me tread quietly towards the desk until I stood right in front of the man. I heaved heavily as I tried to stop my heart from busting out of my chest.

The moment my heart calmed down, I stared straight into the man's eyes and asked him the one question I liked answered...

"Mr. Loath, is that really you?!"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Everything's Changed

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Family Secrets  
Chapter 3: Everything's Changed...

The silhouette figure sat quietly behind his desk. He drummed his metallic fingers on the oak desk in amusement. He stared straight into my eyes; and bored straight into my very soul.  
"Yes Glyde, it's me!" Mr. Loathe smirked in amusement.  
"But, how? Maddie and I found you dead in your private chambers?! Did you come back from the dead?!" I cried hysterically. The elderly man chuckled in amusement.

"I didn't come back from the dead because I was never dead in the first place!" Mr. Loath stated matter-of-factly as I leaned against the table for support.  
"But, that body..."  
"Not real at all. I hired a man that was an expert at creating puppets that looked like real corpses for horror movies. I asked him to make one of me; and even demanded that it should smell like one."  
"But, Maddie and the coroner insisted it was you. How did you pull that off?"  
"Since the 'corpse' was so repulsive, Maddie didn't study it properly to realize it wasn't me. As for the coroner, I bribed him.  
"But, why did you pretend that you were dead?"  
"If the news is spread throughout the world that I'm dead, no one would bother looking for me. In fact, all my charges would be removed as well. But, my plan didn't go according to how I visioned it..."

"What do you mean?" I dared to ask.  
"You didn't tell anyone I was dead! In fact, Nebula Grey even kidnapped your parents and demanded that you brought me to them!" Mr. Loath's face was red with rage.  
"I thought you wouldn't want your rivals to know you were dead...", I admitted. My eyes widened when I realized what Mr. Loath had said, "Mr. Loath, what do you mean by Nebula Grey kidnapping my parents?!"  
"After I faked my death, I was watching both you and Maddie closely. I was shocked to discover that not only you dated the captain of the police force, but your father happens to be Yukihiko Ayanokoji Senior, my greatest rival!"

"I don't know what you mean!" I lied.  
"Of course you do! I should've seen the resemblance! The fact that when you signed the contract, you used 'Y.A.JR.' for your initials. I also noticed how you always seemed offended every time I insulted him too."

"But, that doesn't matter anymore. Your father's six feet under."

I didn't know what to say, so I stared back at the photos and documents that were on the floor.  
"Hm, what do you find so interesting? Let me see!" the mafia boss demanded as he gestured that I should give the documents to him. After I picked them all up, I gave the photos and documents to Mr. Loath.

The elderly man paged browsed through them; sighing with a heavy heart. This had piqued my interest.  
"I bet you wonder why I have these documents, hm?"  
"Yes." I admitted.  
"Fifty-two years ago, my wife had given birth to a baby boy. We had named him Alex Loath, after my father. When he was a toddler, my wife had fallen ill. She was so ill, that the doctors said that she won't make it. Not seeing myself as a man that could look after my son on his own, I decided to give my son up for adoption. I had found a loving couple, and after they signed some papers, I told them to never, ever make any contact with the father again. A few weeks later, a miracle had occured! My wife was fully cured of the same illness doctors said she would've died from."

"So, what happened then?" I asked. I tried my best not to look shocked at all.  
"I tried to contact the couple, but I just couldn't find them. They even had changed their surnames, and moved to another island. After twenty years of searching, my wife and I decided to have another child. My wife gave birth to Maddie; and the same illness that had affected her before had struck back with full force. She didn't make it."  
"So, you just gave up on searching for your son?" I asked.  
"Yes, I have. Maybe it's for the best."

"Mr. Loath, your son was right underneath your nose the entire time..." I blurted out before I could stop myself.  
"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" My former boss queried.  
"Yesterday, I went to visit my late father's grandparents, and discovered that he was adopted into the family. The photos and documents they showed me were the exact replicas as the ones you have with you now!"

"Glyde, if you're saying what I think you're saying, then quit playing games! It's not funny!"  
"Mr. Loath, I am not playing games! I am just as shocked when I found out!"  
"But, that means that your father is my son; and that you're my...grandson..."  
"Yes, I am.  
"...Out!"  
"What?!"  
"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!" Mr. Loath screamed. I dashed out of that airship as fast as I could. I then flew home.

I really can't believe it; Mr. Loath is my grandfather? Daddy was actually enemies with his own father? I'm so confused. My loyalties lie with Mr. Loathe; but I must also run Daddy's business.

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused...

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. To a Brighter Future!

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Family Secrets  
Chapter 4: To a Brighter Future!

_A few days later_

I had received a strange message from Mr. Loath. He said that I must visit him at 15:00 in his office.

Straight after work, I flew towards Mr. Loath's airship; and landed in his garage. After a long walk, I finally arrived in Mr. Loath's office.

Sitting behind his desk was Lex Loath. My boss; my...grandfather. It's so strange to think of him as family.  
"Well, hello Glyde. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Mr. Loath."  
"Please, call me 'Grandfather'. Or whatever you call your parents' father."  
"Thank you. I will...Grampa." After five years of calling him "Sir" and "Mr. Loath",  
"Grampa" was weird on the tongue.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here." Mr. Lo--Grampa asked smugly.  
"..." After you have told me to never step foot here again, of course I'm wondering why.  
"I'd like you to sign your new contract."  
"New contract? What do you mean?"  
"Why, you have to sign a new contract if you're going to work for me again."

"...Mr. Loath, I can't work for you anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm being trained to become the new CEO of Daddy's company. I'm his only heir, so I have to."  
"Nonsense. You can work for me and be a CEO of your dad's company."  
"Mr. Loath, I'm resigning! I don't want to work for you anymore! You didn't even pay me during the time when I teamed up with the other pirates to look for the Mother Lode..."  
"I was in debt then. But, not anymore. Your entire annual salary was paid into your account, as well as a little bonus.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm still resigning, besides that!"

"You can't resign; because the contract still exists!"  
"But, how?"  
"I never died, remember?"  
"But, how did Dark Miyabi get away with not working for you anymore?"  
"After a horrific accident, he was declared brain-dead by the hospital staff, but somehow was brought back to life. Since he was already dead, the contract fell away."

"Okay, I believe you. But, why must I sign a new contract?" I demanded as Grampa had given me a giant bundle of documents for me to sign.  
"There are new terms and conditions that we must live up to."  
"Okay, they are?"  
"One: Your entire family and spouse will be protected from the moment you signed this contract."  
"That's like the last one..."  
"But, there's one condition! When you marry after you have signed this contract, that spouse will not be protected."

"But, Denise can protect herself." I stated.  
"You really are willing to risk that? What if she's attacked by one of our enemies that's even stronger than her?"

"Are you saying I must marry her in order to protect her?"  
"Yes."  
"But, then she'll have to change her job."  
"Nonsense. Berelf Island's only an hour away from Ryship Island. She can still keep her old job."  
"But, she will also have to move into the mansion..."  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing! She'll be living in luxury!"

"I must marry her in order to protect her...I'm too young." I stated.  
"Well, how old are you now?"  
"Just turned eighteen." I admitted.  
"Old enough. Before you sign anything, you must go and marry her!"  
"Ack?! But, we just got engaged last month!" I protested.  
"So? Go and marry her."  
"I have no choice, right?" I sighed in defeat.  
"Either way, you will work for me!"

_Hours later_

Later that night, I phoned Denise and asked her if it's okay if we get married tomorrow. She first thought I was joking, but soon realized that I was serious. She and I arranged everything with the maids and butlers for tomorrow. I was also relieved Mommy seemed to be over her sadness as well. She was helping us choose the best for our big day.

I invited Teisel Bonne and his family, MegaMan, Roll Caskett and her grandfather, Bola and Klaymoor. My family, the staff and Daddy's adopted parents were also invited. Denise invited her mother and a few friends as well. Mr. Loath turned my invitation down, since he said he doesn't want anyone to know that he's still alive. Aunt Maddie said that she couldn't come because it's during her shift.

The next day, we had our wedding. It was perfect. Denise looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress made from silk; and the bottom part was covered with pearls. She wore a pair of pearl earrings. She wore contacts instead of her glasses. A slight hint of make-up made her look more beautiful. Her hairstyle was made wavier. Her veil covered her face. How she can see through that; I don't know. I was only wearing my usual tuxedo. The bowtie was red. I also wore gloves. My hairstyle was styled a bit differently. Compared to the rest of the wedding planning, our outfits were rushed.

After the wedding, we had the reception. I'm surprised that Teisel seemed a bit glum. Why is he like that? Anyways, we danced and partied until late into the night. We had a great time with our family and friends. I wished Daddy was here to see this. I'm sure I would have make him really proud. But, at least Mommy is proud of me. She even seems to be cured of her depression.

But, did I really make the right choice? Don't get me wrong; I've never loved a woman like how I love Denise, but I'm worried. I've just turned eighteen; she twenty-two. Am I mature enough to handle married life, like her?

Oops, I forgot to arrange where we should go for our honeymoon...

_The next day_

"There, all signed." I sighed in relief as I finally signed the final page of the contract. I flexed my aching writing hand as I watched my grandfather page through the thick bundle of papers, checking that I have agreed to all the terms and conditions. I've already started to regret signing those documents, but either way I will still be working for Mr. Loath.

"Very good. You've signed everything.", Mr. Loath smirked in amusement, "So, what are your plans for the honeymoon?"  
"Since we were in such a rush to arrange the wedding, I totally forgot about the honeymoon. But luckily enough, I found a place where we could go for two weeks. We'll be leaving tonight for our honeymoon."

"You two better have fun." My grandfather smiled in amusement.  
"Yes, we shall." I sighed in defeat. I got up from my seat. I was about to leave, when Mr. Loath cleared his throat to get my attention. I cocked my eyebrow for a moment, but I then realized what he wanted.

"Goodbye, Mr. Loath. I shall see you in a month's time." I bowed. My senior nodded his head in approval as I turned my heel to leave. I exited the office as fast as I can. As soon as I slammed the door behind me, Mr. Loath uttered the words that remind me that I shall be an underling for the rest of my life.

"Welcome back to the Loath family, grandson."

**_The End_**


End file.
